You Resemble Me
by blitzbeine
Summary: [alternate timeline] "Rau?" "Yes, Rey?" "What's a telomere?" They were damned from before the beginning. Yet in a era of war, hatred, and injustice, two failed experiments find a little humanity within each other...and there grows a small crack in Rau Le Creuset's bitter perception of this world. A remake of Gundam SEED with Rey Za Burrel: Rau/Rey bonding, friendship.


_**Warnings:**_** Dark themes, some mature language.**

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny, or their respective characters. There's really nothing witty to say here.**

* * *

**PHASE-01: Restart**

_Cosmic Era 70 _

_Because of the Bloody Valentine tragedy, tensions between Earth and the PLANT colonies have quickly developed into a fully-fledged war. No one doubted that the much larger Earth forces would emerge victorious…and yet these early predictions proved wrong. Almost eleven months have passed since the war began, with no end in sight._

* * *

_PLANT homeland, Aprilius One Colony_

"After the recent and unfortunate death of Rusty Mackenzie, I have deemed it advisable to place another soldier on your team, Le Creuset." Chairman Zala remarked, steepling his fingers and watching the Commander from behind his desk.

Currently standing in front of said desk, Rau stared right back; mask not quite hiding his impassive eyes. "Indeed," he deadpanned, voice inflecting as if humoring a small child.

"And as such," the Chairman twitched and continued on determinedly, "after careful deliberation I have found a suitable soldier that I can recommend for this job. His record speaks of his excellent character and skill. I believe his name is Rey Za Burrel."

Rau started, as if breaking out of a light daze, but quickly regained his composure. He scowled slightly in remembrance. Rey, he thought, was a familiar name.

Chairman Zala, noticing the frown, panicked a little on the inside as he considered the possibility that Le Creuset might reject his proposal. "What do you think?" he demanded edgily.

"Oh yes, he seems quite ideal. When can I meet him?" Rau smiled a bit too pleasantly.

"Today, in a few hours. I will send him to you as soon as he arrives. Here are his papers," said Chairman Zala as he shoved the sheets at his Commander, feeling relieved. "You are dismissed." he added brusquely.

Rau saluted, smiled again, and strode out after closing the door neatly behind him.

The Chairman sighed aloud, rubbing his temples. _I never did like that man,_ he thought, _he_ _makes me feel all jumpy._

* * *

Rey felt the bite of the wind sting his face as he stood aboard the open deck of the traveling ship _Faith_. His half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the blue of the sky, reflecting on the events of the last few days.

He had recently joined the ZAFT forces, and had almost instantly been promoted to red-coat status. He was presently being transferred after a period of a few weeks, several battles, and a rather meaningless awards event where he was heartily congratulated for the systematic slaughter of some small battalion or another. He hadn't enjoyed that ceremony very much. In times of war, he thought, the difference between a murderer and a hero was the color of their uniform.

He was a child soldier trapped in an asphyxiating red. And he would continue to fight as long as there was the slightest hope of ending all conflict…eventually. At least, that was the mantra he had convinced himself to believe. _Is it really enough?_

Shaking his head and pushing back his blond hair, Rey walked back into the ship's shelter.

* * *

Rau, seated securely in his (specially chosen and rather villainous) high-backed Commander's chair, leaned back once again to peruse the papers that had been thrust into his hands earlier.

_**Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty**_

_**File No. 00-71-80-66**_

**Name: Rey Za Burrel**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 168cm**

**Weight: 56kg**

**Hair: Blond**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Birthday: December 22****nd**** C.E. 55**

**Blood type: O**

**Constellation: Capricorn**

**Genetic Type: Coordinator**

**Soldier Status: Red-coat**

**Boarding Machine: ZGMF-1001/M BLAZE ZAKU PHANTOM**

**Notes: Soldier is quiet, polite, and strictly obeys orders. He is of high tactical and analytical ability, with tremendous practical skill in battle. Excellent candidate.**

Well, that was all square and above board. It was the small photograph, thoughtfully included on the page, that had caught Rau's eye.

_Long blond hair tousled with a slight wave._

_Familiar blue eyes that weren't quite yet sardonic._

_Sharp, pointed features that hinted at the patrician._

A curt knock at the door pulled him out of his musings. Rau pasted his best ambiguously intimidating half-smile on his face and called, "Come in."

The door slid open, and Rey walked in with a respectfully detached salute.

"Rey Za Burrel, Soldier No. 00-71-80-66, reporting for duty, sir."

With this declaration, Rau's hidden eyes widened as something akin to horrified realization dawned upon him. With an effort, he pulled the violent emotion back behind the blank, suffocating mask he had spent years honing to perfection.

_No, it's not possible. But…NO. No. Fucking pull yourself together, _Rau thought to himself viciously. Out loud, he remarked casually, "At ease, soldier. My name is Rau Le Creuset, and I will be serving as your Commander. Welcome to the Le Creuset team."

Rey, who coincidentally had also been trying to keep a blank mind (it usually helped something with good first impressions, he had found), relaxed his stiff posture and pondered, _Rau? Have I heard of him somewhere? No, I can't remember. He must be infamous amongst the ZAFT, no point in agonizing over it – hurry up and respond to your superior._

"I am honored to be serving under you, Le Creuset-taichou." Rey bowed civilly.

Looking up, he blinked as he saw his new Commander grip what appeared to be his transfer papers tightly, crumpling them a little under long, elegant fingers. There was a slightly strained silence as Rey lowered his eyes again and repressed an uncharacteristic urge to shuffle his feet in distress. _Did I say something to offend him? I don't know what I could have done wrong…_

He let out a breath as another knock sounded, and a red-coat with wavy green hair entered and saluted with a brief, "Taichou."

Rau nodded once in acknowledgement and continued, "Nicol here will show you to your quarters on our battle ship. Your ZAKU has already been transported to the _Vesalius_."

Nicol smiled amiably, turning to Rey with an extended hand. "Pleased to meet your acquaintance, I'm Nicol Amalfi. I hope we can get along."

Rey courteously shook the proffered hand. "Rey Za Burrel. Likewise."

"Very good. You two are dismissed," Rau gestured flippantly towards the door with a gloved hand.

* * *

Their new teammate was polite, Nicol thought, if a little cold. But that couldn't keep the optimistic green-haired soldier down for long as he cheerfully showed the other around the facilities. Rey nodded noncommittally as Nicol continued his tour and occasionally commented on the various accommodations of the _Vesalius_. "And these are the recreational rooms. Ah, here's the music room! It's my favorite place on this ship."

Nicol blinked as Rey perked up for the first time in the short while they had known each other. "Music room?" the blond queried.

Nicol nodded as he slid the door to the room open, watching as Rey scanned the room before making a beeline towards the grand piano. "Yep, it's pretty well equipped even though the rest of the team doesn't use it that much. Dearka plays the guitar here sometimes, and I play the piano."

"I picked out it myself," Nicol mentioned as the blond gently slid his fingers across the polished lid. "I take it that you play too?"

"Yes. It's a beautiful instrument," Rey murmured appreciatively.

There was a comfortable silence between the two, borne from a sense of musical camaraderie. Nicol started before he said enthusiastically, "Oh yes, before I forget! I'm sure you'll meet them later but let's see; Athrun currently rooms alone, so that's an option for you. He's normally our second-in-command, and I think you'd get along with him since he's kind of quiet. Yzak and Dearka normally share a room. Dearka's pretty nice and Yzak's er…well, he's a bit quick-tempered, but a good guy. Just don't mention Athrun's piloting in front of him and you should be fine."

Nicol paused a little before going on, "Er – I'm currently rooming by myself, and I know you haven't met Athrun yet but – would you like share a room with me?" he looked down a bit awkwardly, missing one of Rey's rare small smiles.

"I would like that."

Nicol beamed.

* * *

As the door had closed behind the two red-coats, Rau allowed his rigidly tense body to relax and sink back heavily into his chair.

_Rey Za Burrel, ah? That appearance and that voice…_

_He must be one of us._

_Even though I had thought we all perished._

Rau's torso gave a sudden convulsion, and a spasm of pain slid across his face as he panicked. _I need my medicine! _He leapt to his feet, chair falling back with a thunk as he took quick, agitated steps towards his ensuite restroom. Slamming the door open, Rau fumbled shakily among his bathroom drawers without his usual poise in a frantic search for those special painkillers.

_It is possible to fool the ZAFT. Without a doubt, he is a clone of myself – no, a clone of that bastard Al Da Flaga…!_

And it was, Rau reflected as he desperately swallowed one of those blue and white pills dry, impossible to deny the new face that had suddenly intruded into his life. After all, it was the same face that gazed back at him ruthlessly from the mirror each day.

With trembling fingers, Rau made sure his mask was still firmly attached before straightening his coat, trying very hard not to look at his taunting reflection as he walked out.

**END PHASE-01**

* * *

_**A/N:**_** One day, probably in the far future, this **_**will**_** be finished. **

_**To Licarline Aida Clyne**_**: Yes, absolutely! Thank you for the suggestion.**


End file.
